Evening with KK
by spanza
Summary: You're new to town and have nothing - and you owe some serious money! Second-person romance with K.K. Slider


You shuffle your feet awkwardly, unsure what to do. "well?" the tall, white dog in front of you asks. Again, you repeat yourself "But I have no money!" KK looks dissatisfied with your answer. "Hey kid, I don't perform for free" he takes a step off his stool and stand above you on stage "unless you can pay…with something else"

A cold sweat runs down the nape of your neck "l-look man" you manage to stammer out "I only moved here. I haven't got anything but a bed in my house!" you back away and look around nervously. The bartender doesn't meet your gaze, and looks down to cleaning his cup.

You had only just come in for a cup of coffee with the little money you had earned from working with Nook, you hadn't even wanted this KK guy to perform for you! "Again, I'm sorry. But I'm leaving." You hop off your stool and make your way into the museum hall without looking back. You nod at Blathers as you pass. You rest your hoof on the door when you think 'the museum is free, so it can't hurt to have a look about' and you turn yourself around, heading for the aquarium.

Nose pressed against the glass, you smile a little to yourself as you look at the vast collection of fish in one large tank. Unable to resist yourself, you tap the glass and chuckle as the fish scatter away. Then you notice something. On the other side of the tank, you see a dog shaped figure staring right at you. It's KK. He makes his way around the tank towards you "I said you'd pay" he grinned wolfishly, and grabs you by the wrist. "g-get off me!" you try pushing him away, but he has you pinned against the back wall. His paw finds its way to your crotch, and he begins rubbing it slowly "woah! You stop that!" you try turning yourself away, flushing with embarrassment as the pink head of your penis begins to slip out. "please!" but he doesn't stop, and you find yourself giving in to him. You swear under your breath as his soft paws make their way to your butthole. He's licking his lips and grinning up at you. "I can tell you want it" he whispers, sticking his fingers inside you. You let out a moan, willing him to go deeper. " You gonna pay then?" he says, licking your ear slowly. "y-yeah.." you mumble and get down on your knees. You stare at his throbbing erection and without much thought put it in your mouth and begin to suck. Slowly at first, but with more rapid movement as you continue. You hear him grunting, and you can't help but feel a little pleased with yourself.

"stop" he ordered. You look up at him "wasn't I good enough?" you ask, genuinely sounding a little worried. Without saying anything, he flips you over and grabs you by the waist. "hehe, I always had a thing for cute deer butts" he says and you know it's coming. "Shit! Please not there!" you beg, but the canine ignores you and in one slow push, he forces himself inside of you. "aah!" you gasp as you feel him deep inside him. "You like it, huh?" KK laughs, and harshly begins to pound into you from behind. You moan with surprised pleasure a little too loudly and receive a harsh slap on the rump "shut it, bitch. You want to be heard?" KK snarls and grabs hold of one of your antlers with one hand to force you upward and with his other paw he tightly grips your penis and moves his hand up and down. As he does this, he begins to thrust harder. You can tell he's close to cumming.

The combination of being jerked off and pounded from behind prove to be too much for you, as you wail loudly and release your fluids onto the floor. Simultaneously, KK releases his load into your anus in one final push. You both fall to the floor, panting for a while until he slowly pulls himself out of you.

"I see you enjoyed yourself" he jokes, looking at the mess you made on the floor. You sheepishly look away. "uhh, y-yeah…" Suddenly, he stands up and begins to walk away, but pauses. "I'll take that as payment, deer. Unless you want to see me purely for pleasure, you'll know where I'll be" he winks at you and leaves the room. You sit on the cold floor by yourself and lean against the wall, the calming blue waters of the fish tanks reflecting onto your face. See him again? Your heart flutters a little at the thought. Oh fuck, am I in love?


End file.
